The Wind Changes Too
by Sereneblaze
Summary: AU: Confusion, pain, fear, anger, sadness, trust. These feelings are probably the only words that can describe what Hitomi was feeling when she choose a different path to follow, but when she returns to meet a raven haired man in her home town what will
1. Unexpected Appearances

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: Unexpected Appearances  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightfall was already upon this city of memories. Humans were already deep within their slumber, only nocturnal creatures that roamed this area were awake at the time. A woman, of the age of 19, stood on a cliff observing the city below her. She was dressed in dark brown pants that was form fitting to her legs, black biker boots that seemed only made for her and only went as far as two inches under her knees, over lapped her pants. She didn't wear any shirt but she wore a golden brown leather vest that was button up in the front and only showed some cleavage and like her pants, it had stayed true to her form. As final additions, she wore black biker gloves and black shades, which hid her eyes from anyone who could see. Her long hair was tied in a loose braid. She slightly tugged on it while the passing breeze was toying with her bangs. She turned around and headed towards the group that awaited her. She took a quick and unnoticed glance to the city. Once she had been like those people who were at moment in dreamland, but when IT happened, she had chosen a different path to walk on. Strange enough she was back to where her life had started. She then returned her attention back to the group as she neared them and the motorcycles. They really weren't a biker gang, but they need some way to travel so they just "borrowed" them. There were only five of them all together. A pink haired woman who seemed only two years younger then her walked up to her.  
  
"So, you really think this city is a good place to crash in for a few nights." A smile broke out on the woman's face before she answered.  
  
"Yeah, this place will do fine Merle." Merle smiled back at her. She had met Merle two years ago at some place that was far away from here. She never did keep track of where she went. Merle had shoulder length hair, which always seemed to bounce when she rode on her motorcycle. She was wearing brown ankle high boots and black pants accompanied by a navy blue shirt with sleeves that overlapped both the palms and the back of her hands.  
  
"Seems like any normal city we've been to, why the hell did you recommend it?" The woman looked past Merle to the boy with silver hair.  
  
"Because Dilandau, this was the only place that was close enough that I seemed to have some how remembered and besides no one else came up with a place to go." She answered calmly. The bloody-eyed boy didn't say anything to that; he was a rather impatient one. He was dressed in black pants and a black shirt, which was accompanied by a red loose vest and red boots that had been over lapped by his pants and like the woman in the shades he was also 19. Merle walked up to him.  
  
"Don't worry Dilly I'm sure that we'll have a better time here then we did at the last stop." Dilandau blushed at being referred to as Dilly. Mere was the only one who was allowed to call him that. He quickly tried to calm himself down, just because he like someone didn't mean he wanted to get soft. An evil smile broke out on Merle's face. She saw him blush; she was the only one who could do that to him. Of course, he would be able to do things to her to, but not in public.  
  
"Well can we go already?" The yellow-eyed man asked to the woman with the shades. He wore dark blue loose jeans with a maroon T-shirt and a black jacket with the sleeves cut off along with a black bandanna tied around his head, which were overlapped by his bluish black bangs. He was only 20.  
  
"Well we could but I haven't got everyone's opinion about it, just be patient will ya, Riyu." She looked at the other group member. "Hey Leo! What do you think about this place?" The blonde looked at her. He was the one of the more scruffy person of the group. He the oldest of the group being the age of 22. He had silver eyes and it looked like he hasn't shaved within a two weeks and a half. He was dressed in faded out blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and a white shirt with a dark blue vest that had a red dragon on the back. He had a double piercing o his left ear and he had normal black boots.  
  
"Seems okay to me." He said in his deep voice. The woman smiled.  
  
"Okay then, let's go people." With that, everyone got on their mechanical steeds and speeded down towards the city. To feel the wind in your hair and the need to race across the world without stopping was probably the greatest perk of these things. They were riding at full blast across the city. Soon they had already passed most of the city people's houses. Then the woman who was leading the group stopped in front of the entrance of an abandoned subway station. Everyone stopped with her. Leo looked at her.  
  
"Hey why are we stopping here?" She looked back at him.  
  
"Because this might be a good place to spend a couple of nights in." She answered as she rode her motorcycle down the stairs. The group soon followed after a few seconds. The subway station wasn't in that bad of a shape just needed a little dusting and some lights. "Hey Riyu! You know how to work with circuits and stuff right?"  
  
"Yeah what of it?"  
  
"Well unless you want us to bump into things all night I think you might want to hook us up with some lights." Riyu then took out a small flashlight from his pant pocket and looked for the electricity box. While Riyu was working with some wires and switches, the rest had to wait on the stairs. Within a few minutes, the lights in the subway station burst back with life. Riyu came back to rejoin the group while wiped his brow with his bandanna.  
  
"And they say that getting shocked by wires every second won't get you anywhere." He muttered to himself. Leo walked up to him and gave him a hard pat on the back.  
  
"Looks like we got a ex-nerd here." He joked. The trio of men then went off deep into the depths of the station doing some 'exploring'. Merle looked at the only other female in the group. She slowly walked up to her.  
  
"Do you think there's a good place to eat around here?"  
  
"There might be Merle."  
  
"Well I guess I'll be satisfied enough with that answer, by the way I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Ask when ever you want."  
  
"Why do you always hide your eyes under those shades of yours? Ever since I've met you, you have never taken those things off."  
  
"Well I don't recall someone telling me I couldn't wear shades and besides I like them." She answered as she walked to the old subway train that was still there. She opened the rustic sliding door that had long gone out of service. It was not as dusty in here as it was out in the station. Merle followed her friend in. Merle studied the inside of the passenger cart she was in. It seemed like any normal subway she had seen but this one seemed a bit outdated. The cushions on the chairs almost seemed like it came from the beginning of the 1900s. The shaded eyed woman opened to the door to the next cart while her pink-haired friend was hot on her heels. They were in another passenger cart, Merle looked through the next passenger's cart window. Then her friend went directly back to the station. Of course, she wasn't gone for long she came back within only a few minutes with her bag in her hand. Each one of them had a bag of whatever they wanted in it, they would always attached it to their motorcycles when they wished to go somewhere. Merle watched as her friend went to the third passenger cart. Before she closed the door to the passenger cart she said. "I'm going to use this cart, you guys can use any other cart but this one okay."  
  
"Sure, I'll tell the guys." The young woman answered.  
  
"Well anyway I'm going to bed so good night Merle." The longhaired girl called over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, night Hitomi." Hitomi smiled at her friend before she closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N)  
  
OH MY GOD……………………… WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the strangest fanfic I've ever thought of. Please people tell me what you think about it. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	2. Short Meetings

Disclaimer: Come on people do you really want me to say it? But that's not fair! Fine… … … … I … don't … own… Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2: Short Meetings  
  
  
  
Dawn came upon this town only a few hours after the new visitors entered. Hitomi was sleeping on a row of chairs. She had spray painted her windows black and had jammed the doors shut. She didn't want anyone in here with her. Especially since, she had to take of her shades so that she could sleep and not risk breaking them. She never did want anybody to see her eyes, not even herself, which was one of the reasons she had been avoiding mirrors. She hated her eyes; she hated what she saw in them. Even the thought of cutting her eyes out so she wouldn't have to look at them came to her mind, but she quickly turned it down. She still needed her eyes no matter how much they disgusted her. There was a light tapping on her door, and being experienced enough to learn how to listen to light sounds even as you sleep she immediately brought her shades, that had been on the floor, to her eyes before she even opened them. She raised her body from her 'bed' and with a rough but quick movement opened the door to be met by her ocean- eyed friend. "Oh hey Merle, awake already?" The seventeen-year-old teenager smiled at her.  
  
" Of course I am and you should have been too." The brown haired girl placed her hand over her mouth to cover a yawn before she asked.  
  
"Now why should I be awake, I don't have anything important to do." Merle looked at her and placed her hand on her hips.  
  
"Of course you have something important to do, you need to get us some food before we starve to death and you need to show us the ins and outs of this city." Merle said in a lecturing tone. Hitomi sighed. She still wanted a few minutes of sleep but she knew they had to do this first.  
  
"Fine, wake all the guys then."  
  
"They're already awake. They're just waiting for you." Merle quickly answered. Hitomi arched an eyebrow. Everyone was awake before her? Hitomi let out a tired sigh. "Okay just let me change." She said since her friend was not going to let her off on this. She quickly shut the door and reached for her bag. She untied her braid letting her golden brown locks gracefully fall down. She changed into a pair of blue jeans with a pink shirt and a blue jean jacket. She left her black boot on since those were her only pair of shoes, she let her pants over lap them so that they really wouldn't show. She did take off her gloves though showing her delicate hands. And of course, she left her shades on. She stepped out of her 'room' to be greeted by her group members. Merle had her hair tied into a nice ponytail while she was wearing an orange shirt and orange pants. Orange was obviously her favorite color, the only way you could that her clothes weren't attached to each other was the different shades of orange and the fact that they were made out of different materials. She still had her brown boots though and it went pretty well with her clothes. Dilandau was dressed in a light lavender T-shirt and faded out black jeans. Riyu had put his bandanna in the back of his blue jean pocket with a lime colored shirt accompanying his clothes. Hitomi flinched a bit at the color, it reminded her of her eyes but it was not as light as the color lime so she quickly recovered. Leo had actually shaved and had a pair of black pants on with a blue T-shirt. Of course, they all did not look like they did when they first arrived. When they first arrived they look like people who wouldn't take crap from no one, but now they just looked like regular people maybe even nice people. It was a rule they had. Do not look bad on the first day at a new place, so you can be bad later on. They learned from experience that if you look like someone nice and kind no one would think it's you who just happened to steal or beat some people up. Hitomi smiled and said. "Let's get started."  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Yukari was at the Kanzaki's house; she would visit them regularly. Especially after what happened. Her best friend once lived in this house but she run off when she was 14. Yukari just couldn't understand what was going on. Ever since IT happened Hitomi had changed drastically then she just ran off and never looked back. Yukari had been there for the family ever since. Each one of them was as any friend was to her now; it really surprised her how it happened. Yukari looked at Mamoru, Hitomi's brother, he was only three years younger than she was. He had short, jagged, dark brown hair and brown eyes that had a green rim around the iris. He was wearing some dark blue jeans with some tan hiking boots and a grey shirt with red sleeves. She smiled at him. "Hey Mamoru, want to take a walk to the park?" The 16-year-old boy looked at her.  
  
" Yukari, I'm sixteen, I don't play at the park anymore."  
  
"I know that I'm just asking if you want to take a walk over there not go and play over there." She quickly replied. She had gotten pretty close to Mamoru but he would sometimes push her away thinking that she wants to take his sister's place. He missed his sister and believed that she would come back. Yukari understood his feelings and only offered her friendship to him. They had become great friends but of course they would get into fights sometimes but everything was good. Mamoru looked at her and said.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Over at another place in town a young man with unruly jet-black hair was starting to walk in the city. He had moved here only three years ago. He and his brother that is. He was only 19 while his brother was 29; their parents had died when he was 13. He had made some friends here though. He met Yukari, Amano, Allen and his sister Celena and the twins Eriya and Naria. When he had first came to town all the girls were trying to make him their boyfriend but he was never interested. In fact, he didn't think there was any girl that would interest him in this city. He was wearing a black shirt and tan pants. He had heard rumors of a girl who ran away from home at the age of 14 of course, when he asked about it no one would answer him. It was about 11:00 am right now and the people were starting to flood the streets. He noticed a group of people that he had never seen before. It was a small group made up of two females and three males. The girl with the bright pink hair was caring a bag of food, while all the males were looking around the place. The woman with the shades looked like she was showing them around. Then she turned around and faced them then told them something he couldn't hear. He saw everyone nod and walked off. The pink haired girl went off with the man with silver hair while the other two males went in different directions. The other woman however stayed where she was. She looked around almost like if she was in memory lane or something. She then walked over and looked at a stand that was selling some jewelry. He started to study her. Her face had beautiful and delicate features but some of them were covered up along with her eyes under the black shades. She had red lips under her slightly upturned nose along with long golden brown hair, which was nicely tucked behind her ears while her bangs stayed and help frame her face. She seemed about a few inches shorter then him. And god, she had so many luscious curves that just by looking at her he felt things arousing in him. Then suddenly the woman looked at him. His heart skipped a beat. She started to walk up to him with a look on her face that he could have sworn looked like curiosity. He stayed frozen where he was. She was standing right in front of him. She was just looking at him. Then he smiled at her and asked. "So who are you I've never seen you before."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She quickly replied. He looked at her said.  
  
"Well I'm Van Fanel, so who are you?" he said as he offered her his hand so she could shake it.  
  
"I'm no one that has to do with you that for sure." She replied bitterly before she just walked away. She didn't even look at his hand. Van watched her leave.  
  
'Who was that girl?'  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Yukari were sitting on one of benches at the park. It was nice weather out here. They were watching the neighborhood kids play in the playground. Yukari remembered when she and all her friends used to do that. Back then everything was perfect nothing was wrong, that's how they all thought it would be. However, none of them ever thought about that day when the worse happened. Yukari immediately stopped thinking about that topic. That topic would always bring tears to her eyes and she didn't want to start crying here in front of everyone. She was so into trying to think happy thoughts that she almost didn't hear Mamoru say. "When do you think Hitomi will come back?" She looked at him.  
  
"I don't know Mamoru, I'm not sure if she even wants to come back." Yukari answered. Mamoru lowered his head. It's been five years since his sister left and he still hadn't lost hope. Yukari looked across the whole park to the street the border the area. People were walking along doing their usual routine on a weekend. Then suddenly she saw someone there. Someone who wasn't there a moment ago. Someone… … …familiar. She couldn't believe it. Just right across the street was a 19-year-old woman with golden brown hair and shades covering her eyes. She was just leaning against the wall with her hands in her pocket looking at them. Even though it had been five years since she last saw her she knew who it was, but it couldn't be!  
  
"It's Hitomi!" She heard the sixteen year old shout. Yukari turned to Mamoru, he saw her too? Mamoru was already standing looking at his lost sibling across the street. Yukari stood up with him. She knew what he was going to do next; he was going to race to his sister… but the question was what would Hitomi do? Just then Mamoru did what Yukari had predicted he raced towards his sister. But before he could take his fifth step a truck passed by and Hitomi was gone. Was it an illusion? No. They did see her, but why was she wearing shades; she never wore them before and always thought that they were only meant to protect your eyes from the sun and it wasn't even summer yet. Besides that she only wore colored sunglasses not black shades, but then again it didn't surprise her one bit to see her wear that, after all she wasn't the same anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N)  
  
Well I had to end it there. I ran out of ideas so don't kill me please. Remember people I'm also working on other things here so it's hard to work on one fanfic and then work on another within a short amount of time, I mean come one I'm a human being too! Anyway thanks to everyone that review, it really meant a lot to me. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
Sereneblaze 


	3. Party Crashers

Disclaimer: Sereneblaze: But mom why can't I buy Escaflowne from Bandai and that other company? Mom: You are not old enough, besides what would you do with? *Slams the door as she leaves*. Sereneblaze: Why cruel world! WHY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Party Crashers  
  
  
  
  
  
Van was walking back to his and his brother's apartment. It was already 6:00 p.m. and nothing good had happened, well maybe there was something. Van still couldn't get that mysterious girl out of his head. 'Maybe she lived her before but then moved and now she's back, I mean she acted as if she knew this place. I guess I could ask Yukari or maybe Amano after all they've been here way longer than me.' He walked into a building and went up three flights of stairs, and during that, he was still thinking about her. When he was finally in front of the right door, he opened it and walked right in. When he shut the door a voice boomed from one of the rooms.  
  
"Van. That you?"  
  
"No it's the striper you met last night. Of course it's me, who did you think it was." Van said as he entered the kitchen to find his brother, Folken, looking in the fridge for some food. His brother was quite tall, of course he was tall too but his brother was still a few inches taller then he. Folken had long silvery pale hair that reached a few inches above the middle of his spine and was spiked at the top. His hair was pretty thin but so it wouldn't get in his way he had tied his hair into a low ponytail. At the moment he was only wearing grey sweat pants. Folken looked at him and gave him a smirk.  
  
" I just thought you were some hot babe but it turns you're just one ugly brother." Van just shot his brother a glare and went to his room and turned on the computer. He checked his e-mail to find that he had a new message. It read:  
  
  
  
Hey Van,  
  
Guess what, There's a party and both you and Folken are invited! Yukari and Amano are coming and so are Naria and Eriya and Yukari is going to bring someone new, he's only 16 but he's cool. And yes, of course Allen will be there too. The party is tomorrow at that new nightclub down town, it's starting 9:00 p.m. and it going on all the way 'til 1:00 a.m. Well I have to go but hopefully I'll see you there.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Celena.  
  
  
  
Van sighed as he read the closing; Celena had a huge crush on him when he moved here and it seems that it hasn't faded. He didn't hate her or anything I mean she was a nice and she was good in the looks department but he never saw her like she saw him. He then heard some munching noises behind and felt a few crumbs fall on his shoulder. He immediately looked to his side to find his brother looking at the computer screen while eating a sandwich. Folken looked at him and smiled at him with his lips closed, thank goodness. He quickly finished his snack and walked over to a chair. "So… you going?" Van just slumped in his chair.  
  
"Are you?" He asked Folken.  
  
"Well of course I am but are you going." Van really didn't have much reason to go. It was just any other party. But, then again, Yukari was going to bring someone new over there, best not to be rude besides he still needed to ask Amano and Yukari something.  
  
"Sure, I might as well."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi was back at the old subway station. She wasn't in her 'room' just in the station. She was thinking about what had happened earlier.  
  
She had just told the group to do what ever they want as long as it's nothing bad. She had seen old familiar faces of strangers, this place hasn't changed a bit, but then why did it feel so different. Might be cause she was different. Then she felt a pair of eyes burning though her. She immediately turned around to find a man of her age looking at her. He seemed a bit taller than her and he had black unruly hair, which went nicely with his tanned skin and reddish brown eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, brown boots, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. She hadn't seen him here before. 'Why the hell is he staring at me, and who the hell is he, hm… I wonder.' She started to walk towards him. When she was right in front of him he smiled at her. That smile, she hadn't seen anything like that in her entire life, he really was handsome, she could tell he had muscles even though his clothes didn't show much. However, even with that in her mind she still had that expressionless look on her face. She listened to him as he spoke to her, his voice was rich, smooth, and gentle but it had a hint of roughness to it. Hitomi then saw him offer her his hand. She made it look like she never looked at his hand as she replied a bitter line and walked away. She could feel his eyes on her as she left. 'Guess he moved here while I was gone.' She was walking towards the park. She needed to see if they had done to anything to it during her leaves of absent. When she got there, she saw two people she knew very well. Yukari and her brother, they were just sitting on a bench. Hitomi leaned against the wall of the building and placed her hands in her pockets. 'They grew up, well what less was suppose to happen to them over the last five years? Mamoru… you really are a man now aren't you.' Hitomi could fell tears sting her eyes by just looking at her brother. Then she saw them look at her, she made sure her face was it's usually expressionless self. She saw her brother ran towards her. 'No! Mamoru please don't!' But even with the cries in her mind she still remained the same. Just then, a truck was passing by her; she quickly ran and grasped onto the corner of the side. She made sure that the driver didn't see her. When she passed two blocks, she jumped off landing painfully on her feet. She knew she had drawn some attention to herself so she didn't bother to stick around.  
  
Now she was back in the abandon subway station. Their rooms were the passenger carts but their living room was the rest of the station. The rest of the gang was still out, well not for long anyway. Leo, Riyu, Dilandau and Merle came running down the stairs. "Hitomi you won't believe whose here!" An exhausted Merle yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Hitomi never seen Merle like this before.  
  
"You know that gang with that bastard for a leader?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well yeah, talk about an annoying bitch."  
  
"Well it seems he followed us to this town, the thing is it's only him." Riyu said.  
  
"What! But how?"  
  
"Who cares how he was able to follow us let's kick his ass." Dilandau exclaimed  
  
"Yeah! Come Hitomi let's forget the rule and let's beat the crap out of him." Merle joined in. Hitomi looked at all of them. The day was almost over but still.  
  
"No, if we go back against the rule now then we'll be in deep shit, besides you guys just saw him you have no idea where he is." Hitomi said. Everyone knew she was right. However there was something that Hitomi didn't know happened.  
  
"Hitomi he told us, he was here for a party." Leo said. Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"You have any idea what he meant by that."  
  
"No clue but I heard some people talking about a party that was going on at some new nightclub tomorrow, it's starting at 9:00 p.m." Leo replied.  
  
" Do you really think he would be there?"  
  
"Well that's all we could get on anything big going on so we think he might go there." Riyu said.  
  
"Okay then, tomorrow we're going to have some fun." Hitomi said in a voice that was flirting with slyness and leadership.  
  
  
  
(Dawn at the Kanzaki's house)  
  
  
  
Mamoru was the first to wake up, again. He walked to his window then quickly opened it so he could have access to the roof. He climbed out and sat in his PJs on the roof. Tonight he was going to a party that Yukari and Amano were practically begging him to go to. But he really didn't feel like going. His sister was back; he really needed to see her. He looked up at the sky. 'She kept her promise.'  
  
  
  
(The Shezcar's house)  
  
  
  
Celena was putting jelly on her toast while she hummed a happy tune. She was really happy today. She's throwing a huge party and Van's coming. She was jumping for joy when she got his e-mail saying that he and Folken would come. She went to the living room and sat down on the couch while munching on her breakfast. 'Today is going to be a great day. Maybe if I can get him drunk enough I'll get a kiss from Van.' She giggled at the thought. She quickly looked at the clock; it was 10:00 a.m. right now. Only 12 more hours until the party begins. 'Just enough time to go to the mall.' She thought happily as she went up in her room to change. Allen came out of his room as Celena past him. Allen was 25, only 6 years older then her. Four years ago his hair was so long but now he got it cut to chin length and always kept it in a low ponytail. He knew his sister had a huge crush on Van, but he never really liked the idea of it. Luckily Van never saw his sister in the way she'd hoped. However he still wasn't exactly buddy buddy with him.  
  
  
  
(The Old Subway Station)  
  
  
  
Everyone was up and just sitting down in the station. Last night Riyu had found an old couch and brought it over here with the help of the others of course. Hitomi and Merle was on the couch while the guys were playing a game of cards that Leo brought with him. Leo was very mysterious to all of them, you can never what his feeling until he talks to ya. "So Hitomi, were all just gonna stay here until we make that big entrance of ours at that nightclub?"  
  
"Pretty much Riyu, besides we don't have anything better to do." Hitomi answered. Merle looked at Hitomi and said.  
  
"I'm going to make some food any of you guys want some." All the guys looked at her and said in unison.  
  
"Yeah!" Hitomi then looked at Merle.  
  
"Food sounds great Merle but what can you make, I mean we don't have any pots or pans or even a stove."  
  
"Hitomi I said I was going to make food not cook it. Besides I was thinking about some sliced fruit and sandwiches."  
  
"Well that sounds great Merle but we don't have a knife with us." Dilandau replied. Hitomi smirk at them and slowly placed her hand in her pocket and stood up.  
  
"Hey Dilandau I think you're forgetting something." Hitomi said in a sing song voice. With a quick movement she had her hand out of her pocket and was holding something between her index finger and her thumb. It was one of her throwing knives; they were as small as darts but man they were deadly in her hands. Hitomi was holding like she usually does by the tip of the blade. She smiled as she saw Dilandau's face go pale. Then with a quick flick of her wrist she had two throwing knives, then three, then four, then five. Five was the maximum she could hold with her index finger and thumb. Hitomi turned to Merle and with her other hand she chose a knife and handed to her. "You can use this, it's small but it should get the job done." Merle smiled at her and said thanks as she walked off and started to make some food. It didn't take long until Merle had a large amount of sandwiches and sliced oranges, apples and pears. Hitomi had to admit that Merle like to eat healthy a bit too much. But it didn't matter cause the food was good.  
  
  
  
(Yukari's house)  
  
  
  
  
  
Right now it was 8:45 and Yukari was in her room looking herself over. She was wearing her black pants and red top. When she was satisfied with how she looked she went down stairs where Mamoru was waiting. Mamoru was wearing a red shirt and his usual dark blue pants and hiking boots. "Okay Mamoru let's go." Mamoru nodded and both she and him went outside to her car.  
  
  
  
(The nightclub)  
  
  
  
The club was really rockin' the lights were flashing the music was great and everyone was really moving. Well not every one. Van, Allen, Celena, Folken, Amano and the twins were just standing around. Celena was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white tank top, which Allen didn't approve of but he knew he couldn't stop her. Celena looked at Van and walked up to him. "So Van what do you think about my out fit?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh. It looks nice I guess." 'But I would prefer that other girl wearing not you.' He quickly walked away from her and went right next to Folken. Folken just looked at him and said.  
  
"Can't you in the least give her a little hope?"  
  
"Sorry Folken but she's not my type of girl and I'm not that type of guy who would lead a woman on." Then Amano saw two people heading their way.  
  
"Hey guys Yukari is here." Everyone looked at Yukari as she walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys, great party Celena. By the way this is Mamoru. Mamoru you already met Allen, Celena, Amano and the twins but you haven't met Van and Folken." Yukari said as she pushed Mamoru towards them. Van looked at Mamoru.  
  
'Whoa, he kind of looks like that girl.' Van shook that thought and said. "Hey nice to meet ya." Mamoru looked at him and said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"You know you kind of remind me of a girl I met yesterday." Van commented. Both Mamoru and Yukari looked at Van with wide eyes.  
  
"What did this girl look like." Celena asked with a bit of jealousy lacing up her voice.  
  
"Well she had long golden brown hair, light color skin, she was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans and a blue jean jacket along with black boots and black shades. And she was very pretty." Van said calmly. Mamoru and everyone else besides Van and Folken went wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
(On top of the roof)  
  
Hitomi and the rest were looking through the window on the roof looking for any sign of the bastard. But he wasn't there, and then Hitomi noticed a group of people and smiled. 'Pay back time' "Hey guys why don't we have some fun?" Everyone looked at her and knew what she meant. Everyone stood straight up and jumped through the roof window.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up as they heard glass breaking. They shielded their faces until the glass wasn't falling anymore. Five figures stood in the center of the dance floor. Hitomi was the first to move. She was dressed in her usual wear like the rest of her crew. She walked right up to Celena. "Well, well long time no see huh?" She smiled as she backslapped her. "I owed you that." Celena looked at her with fear and anger dwelling in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were gone."  
  
"I was, but I'm here because I'm keeping a promise." She looked at the rest of the group and saw Van. Van smiled at her, despite what she did to Celena.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here." He replied.  
  
"I guess the gods don't like me, cause you're here." She walked up to the stage where her crew had gone while she was talking. She grabbed the microphone and said. "Hey peeps, you all probably don't remember me since it's been five years and all but I'm back." Everyone watched as Hitomi got her throwing knives and threw them randomly into the walls. Everyone started to scream. The rest of the gang then started tearing the place up while Van, Amano, Allen and Folken tried to clear the people out all the while making sure none of the crew try to attack them. Hitomi walked to her brother still in what was left of the group.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
"I'm keeping my promise Mamoru." She then took off her shades and revealed her emerald eyes that had been so long forgotten. Van saw her eyes and couldn't help but be amazed by them. She looked at her sibling with care in her eyes. She reached into her pocket and gave him a necklace. She then turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wait Hitomi!" Hitomi put her shades back on and looked Mamoru.  
  
"Grandma, would want that thing to be in the hands of someone kind and caring and I don't register under that. Bye, Mamoru." Then as quick as they came they left. Van looked at Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Could you fill me in on whats happening?" Mamoru looked at him and nodded.  
  
"It's probably best that you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
I only got three reviews; I guess that's good. But I feel so sad. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
  
Sereneblaze. 


	4. The Accident

Disclaimer: Sereneblaze doesn't own Escaflowne, she's just a teenage girl whose calm most of the time but becomes a fiery bitch when you make her very angry and she OW! *You see the disclaimer person with a huge red mark on his face that the size of a cannon ball which was made by Sereneblaze* What was that for!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Accident   
  
  
  
  
Confusion  
  
  
Pain  
  
  
Sadness  
  
  
Fear  
  
  
Anger  
  
  
Trust  
  
  
  
Those words are probably the only words that could describe the feelings of what happened that day 10 years ago.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(10 Years ago)  
  
  
  
A woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes was in the kitchen making what seemed like breakfast, she was humming a tune that seemed only meant for another to sing. Without taking her eyes off of her work she called. "Breakfast!" A little boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes that had a ring of green around the iris came running down the stairs. He came into the kitchen, he must have been at least six years old.   
"Morning mom." The little boy called. The woman turned to him and said.  
"Good morning Mamoru, why don't you go sit down and I'll give you your breakfast." Mamoru nodded eagerly and raced to the table. When he was given his plate and his cup of orange juice his mother asked him. "Now where is that sister of yours."   
"She might still be asleep." Mamoru said.   
"Yes, but didn't she said that she and Yukari were going to play with a few friends today?" the mother wondered. She walked out of the kitchen to the base of the stairs and called. "Hitomi! Don't you have to meet Yukari and a few friends today?" In Hitomi's room there was a bed with a huge lump on it. The lump moved around a little bit before pulling the covers off of it to reveal a 9 year-old girl with sandy brown hair that was in a somewhat boyish yet cute haircut and emerald gems for eyes. She jumped out of bed and quickly changed into a white shirt with the word 'Angel' on it in red letters and blue jeans. She quickly put on her socks and sneakers then she was about to leave her room when she remembered something, she grabbed her pendant that was on top of her dresser and put it on. She raced downstairs and sat at the table with her brother she looked at her mom and said.   
"Morning mom." Her mother smiled at her and said as she handed her, her plate and glass of orange juice.  
"Good morning Hitomi, I hope you slept well."   
"Yeah I did." Hitomi looked at her brother and said. "Morning Mamoru, I see that you're keeping your hair especially neat today." Mamoru looked at her and stuck out his tongue. "Ew, keep that thing where it's suppose to be." Hitomi said in a joking manner. Hitomi quickly finished her breakfast and asked. "Mom, does dad have to work today?"   
"Yes, why do you ask."   
"No reason, I was just wondering where he was at, well I better go, I have meet Yukari soon." With that the 9-year-old left. Hitomi raced towards her best friend's house to find that she was just leaving it. Yukari was dressed in a sleeveless light blue shirt and some black shorts. Yukari had red hair that barely brushed her shoulders. "Hey Yukari!" Hitomi yelled with excitement. Yukari turned around with a huge smile planted on her face.   
"Hey Hitomi." The redhead greeted. Hitomi smiled at Yukari and said.  
"Okay let's go." With that the friends were on their way. Hitomi couldn't help but smile, she loved her life, she had friends and her life was just full of excitement and fun. When they were passing by the Sheczar's house they stopped for a little bit. A light blonde haired girl was in the front yard. "Hi Celena, you want to come with us and have some fun?" Celena looked at them and frowned.  
"Sorry Hitomi but my mom won't let me, where you going anyway?" Hitomi just shrugged.   
"Anywhere that might be considered fun I don't know, just some where." Celena smiled at them, she liked them, but she just couldn't go with them.   
"Well I hope you have fun." The girls just nodded with a smile and continued on their way. Hitomi liked Celena, she was nice and she was a pretty cool kid. Hitomi then whispered something to Yukari and they both burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
There was a small crowd elsewhere. They were trying to restrain someone but there was no one that was supposed to be there, like the people in white coats. They were trying to restrain a boy with something in his hand.   
  
  
Hitomi started to skip and jump around while chatting away to Yukari who just continued walking and smiling.   
  
  
The boy struggled against the people who were trying to calm him but they only made it worse. He had a gun in his hand and he had taken it out when he suddenly got angry with someone, he started to threaten people and now they were trying to disarm him  
  
  
Hitomi and Yukari then turned around a corner.  
  
  
  
He broke free from the group and his finger suddenly pulled the trigger. He hoped it wouldn't hit anyone, I mean of course he was angry but he didn't really want to kill anyone.   
  
  
A sudden pain hit Hitomi's chest, she looked up and noticed a boy with a gun in his hand, he looked so shock and so regretful for some reason. Yukari stopped in her tracks when she noticed her friend falling with blood on her chest. Hitomi hit the floor hard and Yukari just stood there. Hitomi looked at Yukari. 'What's happening, am I dying? Why isn't she doing anything, why is she just standing there, does she really want me to die?' Yukari then suddenly left. Hitomi didn't know how long it was until she saw the red and blue lights, but she knew it was long to her because she could feel her blood soaking her shirt and everything in her sight was getting fuzzy. She felt a pair of hands and arms lift her onto something that got pushed into a van. The ambulance finally came. She had her eyes open as she watched the people do whatever they were doing to her. They had put a breathing mask on her and they were dabbing some stuff on her wound. It wasn't long until she felt the van stop; they rushed her into some place with bright lights. Hitomi had to squint her eyes. She watched more people gather around and some leave, people writing things down. She noticed that they changed the air in the breathing mask. It wasn't long until she fell unconscious.   
  
  
  
  
(Hitomi's Mind)  
  
  
  
Hitomi was stuck, and she didn't know where. She was just standing between two paths. The path she always traveled on, the one that led to the light. Then there was the path she never went near before, the one that led to darkness. Her first instinct was to stay on something that was familiar to her but then she had a thought, what would happen if she went on the other road, how different was it from the road she had once followed? She didn't know but she wanted to just get out of here.  
  
  
  
  
(3 days later)  
  
  
Hitomi woke up in a dark room. The only lights that were on were the ones in the hallways. Hitomi sat up she touched the place where her wound once was to find it gone. She noticed that they stuck something in her arm, she immediately pulled it out. She got out of bed and grabbed the pitcher of water that was on the bed stand, and poured herself a glass of water. She then noticed some voices just outside her door. It was the doctor and her parents.   
"Doctor, please tell us how Hitomi is?" Her mother asked.   
"Mrs. Kanzaki, I had already checked on Hitomi a few hours ago and she's still in the same state she was when we were finished with the operation. The bullet is out of her but her breastbone is shattered which can cause some real problems for her and she's still unconscious, I doubt she'll make it through the night." Her mother burst into tears while her father tried to comfort her. When the doctor left. Her parents were saying things like 'I'm going to miss her' 'She was such a good girl'; it was like she was already dead. Hitomi felt for her breastbone to find it in prefect condition. She wanted to burst through that door and tell then she was a live but she didn't. She listened to her parents talking and sobbing, Hitomi hated to think that even though she's alive and well her parents think she's dead. Then she heard her brother come up to them. Hitomi expected to hear the same from him, she expected him to think she was dead too.   
  
  
  
The road of darkness seemed some how, comforting at the moment.  
  
  
She heard them break the news to Mamoru and Hitomi nearly burst into tears when she heard that long silence. Hitomi felt so much emotions well up in her because her own parents thought she was dead.   
  
  
  
That was it, she couldn't handle it. She finally touched the darkness; she didn't want to go back to the road she was once on if no cared about her.   
  
  
But what Mamoru said surprised her. "I don't care what that doctor says, Hitomi is strong she'll make it." Did he really say that? Was that really Mamoru talking? Even though her parents think she's dead he still believed she would make it.   
  
  
It was too late though, she was drowning in the darkness but she reached out and grabbed the little bit of light that she wanted to be a part of her.   
  
  
  
But even that didn't help her much.   
  
  
  
Hitomi clutched the sheets that were on her bed. She was starting to fall into depression because only her brother cared the rest didn't, she was as good as dead to them. Yukari had left her when she needed her the most, her parents are already getting her a tombstone and only her brother had the slightest hope that she was still alive. She knew she was crying, she could feel the tears sting her eyes. Her tears held all that she was feeling, sadness, anger, and love. She quickly wiped her tears away and tried to find the light switch. When she found it she quickly turned it on and opened the door. Her parents looked at her as if she was some kind of ghost, her brother looked at her like it wasn't that big of a surprise, and when the doctor came back his jaw nearly fell to the floor at the sight of Hitomi. Hitomi's face was in a way that you couldn't have the slightest idea about what she was feeling.   
"What's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost." She spat out. Mamoru ignored that comment and rushed over to her and gave her a bear hug. Hitomi smiled at her brother.   
"I knew you were going to be okay." He exclaimed. Hitomi placed a hand on her brother's head.   
"Yeah I know." She whispered. Her brother let her go when Hitomi started complaining about not getting enough air. The doctor looked at her and touched her breastbone.   
"How could this happen, I just checked on you a few hours ago and your breast bone was in the worst shape."   
"A lot can happen in a few hours, doc." Hitomi manage to say calmly. Hitomi looked at her parents who still couldn't believe what they were seeing. The doctor asked Hitomi how she was feeling. 'Like I got shot through the heart and the only one keeping me alive is my brother, you moron!' she thought bitterly but she said. "Just fine." The doctor gave a mute nod and asked her just to stay for one night. She agreed cause she really didn't feel like returning 'home' with those people who she had once called parents and thought they cared for her. When her parents and brother were gone she went back to her hospital room and just laid on her bed. She looked around and noticed her pendant on the bed stand. She grabbed it and placed it close to her heart, she wondered what would her grandmother say if she was still alive right now, would she also think she was dead or would she believe that she might actually live. Her grandmother was such a kind person, wise and understanding, there was no way she would believe she was dead unless it was proved to her. It was her grandmother who gave her the pendant. Hitomi wanted to be like her grandmother; kind and understanding but right now she didn't want to be anything near kind and understanding. She turned to her side and tumbled into a dark sleep.   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
(5 Years later)  
  
  
  
  
A 14-year-old girl with sandy brown hair that went an inch beyond her shoulder and black shades was walking through the street. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a black jacket. An 11-year-old boy was walking next to her, he had brown hair that was in a jagged like cut and he was wearing a bright red shirt on and some faded blue jeans, and he didn't have anything that was dark on him. Both of them together seemed rather odd but it didn't bother them since they were siblings. People knew about what happened to the girl five years ago. They knew that she got shot and it was miracle that she survived, but they didn't know why she changed so much, why she felt angry against everything except her brother. They had no idea why she hid her emerald gems for eyes behind those dark shades. The boy looked up at his sister and said. "Hey Hitomi you feel like getting something to eat?" Hitomi looked at him and said.  
"How about a little bit later Mamoru?"   
"Yeah, okay." Both of them continue on walking. It wasn't long until both of them turned around a corner to find a girl with light blonde hair walking towards them. When she saw them walking toward her she raced to them.   
"Hitomi! I need to talk to you." Hitomi gave her an ugly look and said.  
"Buzz off Celena."   
"No Hitomi I need to talk to you, I want to know why you're like that to everyone!"   
"Like what." She asked bitterly.   
"Like that! Every time when somebody ask you something you either ignore them or you talk ugly to them." Celena said.   
"She doesn't do that to me." Mamoru interjected. Celena looked at him and said softly.  
"I know that, but it isn't fair that she only treats you like that and not anybody else, not even her parents." Hitomi heard enough of this. She grabbed her brother's arm and starting walking away. But Celena wasn't through with her. She ran over to her turned her around and slapped her so hard it nearly made her shades fall. Hitomi was just standing there for a few seconds; she was shock but that was quickly replaced with rage. She was about to charge at Celena but her brother pulled at her arm.  
"Hitomi I'm really hungry." Hitomi looked at him and nodded her head, and then she looked at Celena and gave her a look that made her message clear, Celena was going to pay for that.   
  
  
  
(Later that night)  
  
  
  
Hitomi was in her room thinking, she was angry but that little out burst of Celena's made her think of some things she should of thought of a long time ago. She grabbed a bag and stuffed in a hairbrush, a pair of clothes, wrapped up food and some other stuff she knew she was going to need. She was going to do what she should have done a long time ago. She was tried of living here with all these people who could care less about her. 'But what about Mamoru, he cares.' A nagging voice in the back of her head called. No she couldn't stay here, it's true that her brother cares about her but it's only him, she would only cause trouble for him. That was also one of the reason she wanted to leave, so that Mamoru could have a better life, he had been losing friends ever since she changed. He was the only one who cared, not even her parents cared for her, they just kept getting annoying and trying all these stuff to bond together so it would bring her out of her 'phase', they even tried to send her to a shrink! Well enough was enough, she was going and no one was going to stop her. She quietly opened her window and was about to jump out when she heard her door open. She quickly turned around to find Mamoru. "Mamoru, shouldn't you be in bed?" He ignored her question.  
"You're running away aren't you?"   
"Mamoru..."  
"Aren't you?"   
"...Yes, I am." Hitomi hung her head low, she didn't want to hurt her brother's feelings but she needed to get out of here. She knew the look that Mamoru had on his face right now it was a sad face that looked like it would burst into tears.   
"Will... you ...come back someday?" Mamoru managed to choke out. Hitomi looked up at him. She smiled and walked up to him. Then she wrapped her arms around him.   
"Why do you even have to ask, of course I'll come back." She whispered through her tears. She pulled back and looked at her brother. "Mamoru I don't even have to promise to come back cause you should know that I will." She slowly turned back to her window and was about to jump out when her brother's voice stopped her.   
"Hitomi I know I don't have to make you promise me to come back some day but can you promise me something else?" Hitomi gave him a mute nod as she turned back to him. "Can you promise me that you'll take off your shades and show me eyes again?"   
"Mamoru..."   
"Please!" Hitomi couldn't believe what he was asking her. She hated her eyes. When she looked into the mirror she could still see all the pain she had suffered inside, she could see that she was innocent and kind, but she didn't want to see that. She wanted to see the monster she had created inside of her she wanted to see her anger and hate for the world, but she knew that when that thought would pass her mind she would know how lonely and sad she was.   
"Mamoru...I promise that I... will show you my eyes one day, but I just don't know when." Mamoru was slightly saddened but he was satisfied with her answer. Hitomi smiled at him then she turned around and jumped out her window. Mamoru stood in her room alone. She was ... gone.   
  
(Present Time)  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru just finished telling Van his side of the story of what happened to Hitomi. This was something that Van thought he would never hear. A girl gets shot in the breastbone the doctors say that her breastbone is shattered and say she's going to die. Then breastbone is mysteriously healed and the girl then turns into a cruel person to everyone but her own brother. Strange. But that's what Mamoru said and he didn't really seem like the type who would lie about something like this.  
  
  
  
  
(A/n)  
Hi, guys, sorry for the delay but you all heard about that problem with the fan fiction thing right. Anyway, I'm not sure about his chapter though but I have to tell you this it was this whole thought you know the 'road to darkness and light, changing the path that one takes' thing that actually made me come up with this fan fiction, weird isn't it. Well gotta blaze, bye.  
  
  
Sereneblaze 


	5. What! Caputred?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne and even if I did I would have done something stupid with it, so what's the point of it? Forgive me if I sound depressing but I just have been watching some really depressing anime and reading some heart breaking fan fics but I'll try to keep this chapter a float for you guys...*breaks down crying because of all the sadness*   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:What? Captured!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi was in her 'room' mulling over her actions. Damn did she really do that; did she really take off her shades just for a little boy? No he wasn't a boy, he was Mamoru her brother, besides she made a promise to him. She had taken off her shades once and that's it she doesn't have to do it anymore and she could leave this town I mean there was no point in staying here was there? 'No of course there isn't, why would there be?' Then a picture of a raven-haired man with ruby brown eyes and the warmest smile ever flashed in her mind. For a spilt second she felt the corners of her mouth twitched, like they were trying to form a smile, but then she bashed that image away. "Damn it! If I don't get out of here now I now I'm going to go insane!" Hitomi slammed opened her door and walked out of her 'room'. The rest of her crew was in the station doing what they usual did before they heard Hitomi come out. They all looked at her and noticed a look that they've seen more then once. She was furious and she made up her mind about something was written all over her face. They all stood up straight and looked at her and waited for her words. "Get ready we're leaving this dump." Hitomi spat out. They nodded and quickly gathered their things. Hitomi went into her room and did the same. When they were done they hopped on their motorcycles and blazed off. Hitomi let out a sigh, feeling the wind like this never felt so good before.   
  
  
  
  
(The Club)  
  
  
  
Mamoru, Van, Folken, Celena, Allen, the twins, Yukari and Amano were still at the club. The police had came by and asked what happened, they weren't really sure how to put it so they just pass it off as the 'party got out of control ' routine. Luckily the police bought it and left. They all started to clean the place up after all if they were going to stick with that story they might as well act like it. Besides there was still some things to talk about. Mamoru sat by the pile of broken glass they had swept up. Van leaned on the wall that had been punctured by one of Hitomi's throwing knives. Everyone else started to find other places to rest, it took a bit of energy to make the room look semi of what it looked before Hitomi and her friends trashed the place. A tense silence blanketed the room for some unknown reason. Mamoru looked up and decided to break it. "I really wish I knew what was going through Hitomi's head over at that hospital 10 years ago." Folken looked at him and said in his wise tone.   
"When your life has nearly been taken away a lot of things can go through in your mind that no one really understands." Celena crossed her arms over her chest and gave a venomous huff.  
"That's no excuse for her to be treating everyone including her parents like they're the lowest scum of the universe." Mamoru looked at her with dangerous hawk eyes.  
"Celena, something happen to Hitomi and no one has any idea what she was thinking not even those dumbasses shrinks could find out, this is probably something no one can handle, right Yukari." Mamoru looked over at Yukari who was sitting on the floor. She was looking at the floor and it seemed like she didn't hear him. "Yukari? Hey are you okay?" She was mumbling something repeatedly. Amano got up and walked over to her.   
"Yukari is something wrong, come on you can tell me." Yukari looked up at him. Tears were spilling out of her eyes.   
"I ran away." Her voice was so low they could barely hear her.   
"What are you talking about Yukari, you haven't ran away before." Amano replied.  
"Yes I have!" She screeched as more tears ran down her cheeks. "I ran away when Hitomi needed me the most, I was with her when she got shot and fell to the floor and what did I do! I ran off I didn't even try to get help I just ran all the way home. I could of done something to help her but I didn't know what to do and I was so scared."   
"Yukari I don't think Hitomi would blame you for something like that, you were just scared like you said." Mamoru said as he tried to help comfort her.   
"No you don't understand I saw the look in Hitomi's eyes when I was doing nothing to help her, they were crying out for help, and when I didn't they looked so hurt and sad, I couldn't stand it. Those eyes still haunt me in my sleep, I really never blamed Hitomi for how she treated me after that happened I deserved it." She broke down into tears and Amano wrapped his arms around her while she was going through this. Celena felt a little bad for what she said about Hitomi for a minute after she heard what Yukari had said but it only lasted for a minute.   
'Just because that happened didn't mean that she had to treat everyone like shit and besides she would have done the same thing.' What she didn't realize was that after a minute or two she actually said that thought. Yukari looked at her. She stood and said.  
"How can you even say that Celena! Hitomi would have never done that."   
"Really, then tell me one time she hasn't done that!"   
" Just one, that's easy. Remember that time when all of us were climbing up that tree and then you happen to step on a rotting branch and fell off. Hitomi didn't run off, she helped you up and tried to calm you down while Allen went to go get the first-aid kit!" Celena's eyes glazed over in realization and in remembrance of that moment. She looked up at Yukari, and gave her a sad smile. As much as she hated to admit it, it was true. Hitomi never ran away from people's problem no matter what, but she would feel stupid at the moment if she would give in like that.  
"Yeah I remember that, I didn't go near trees for a whole month, but Hitomi, the Hitomi that we knew back then isn't the Hitomi that's here now Yukari."   
"As true as that is, we could have done something about it."   
"Like what she didn't talk to anyone but Mamoru for a whole week and when she started to talk to everyone she didn't exactly talk nicely and besides some of us actually did try but it didn't work."   
"I know but if it was Hitomi that wouldn't have stopped her and you know it."   
"Yeah that's true." Van watched as the two girls talked about Hitomi, little by little Celena actually started talking some nice things about Hitomi without hurting her image. Soon Allen, Amano, Mamoru and the twins started to talk about the memories they had of Hitomi. Folken and Van were left out cause they never really knew her but Folken was able to give some wise thoughts here and there so it was really Van who was left out. Just then they heard five motors buzzed by. They all knew what that meant because 1. Not that many people owned motorcycles and 2. Not a lot of people are up at this hour! Everyone rushed outside and it seemed that their suspicions were right; it was Hitomi and her new friends that were riding off in the night. A determined Mamoru then said.  
"We have to help her more now than ever" Everyone looked at him and one of the twins, Naria, said.   
"Yeah, Hitomi wouldn't abandon us so we won't abandon her!" Her sister, Eriya, nodded in agreement with her twin. It kind of surprised everyone to hear them agree on something because even though they were twins they weren't interested in the same thing the other was and could never agree on a damn thing. Their individuality shined though wherever they went even in their physical features. Naria had a silvery blonde hair color and blue eyes that went beautifully with her pale skin. While Eriya on the other hand had golden blonde hair and pink eyes with a golden tanned color of skin. Though you couldn't deny the fact that they were twins I mean they did look exactly alike despite their color difference.   
  
  
  
  
(Hitomi.)  
  
  
Hitomi's mind wandered off but she was able to keep a vague watch on both the road and her path. A lot of things were not going exactly as she had thought it would be. And if you know Hitomi you would know that, that little thing wasn't exactly on her good side I mean what if it was something she wasn't prepared for, or something that would make her wish that she was dead. To Hitomi it was better to know what was going on or at least have an idea so you can be prepared. Then something caught Hitomi's eyes. It was an orange light that could only come from a fire of some sort. Hitomi pondered about it for a little bit then it hit her. He was there. Hitomi came to an abrupt halt as the rest of her crew did. Merle then questioned. "Hitomi why did you stop I thought you wanted to go some other town."   
"Of course I do Merle but don't you wanna kick that guy's ass?"   
"What guy?" Merle began. Hitomi looked into the direction where she saw the orange light. Merle noticed where she was looking and saw it.   
"He's there!" She yelled. Hitomi smirked and said.  
"Well what do you say? Do you want to have some fun before we leave?" Smiles spread across everyone's face, which Hitomi knew very well what it meant. Hitomi then start up her machine and rode off in the direction of the light with her crew close behind her. They then found the source of the light and wouldn't you know it. It was in a huge alley. The light was a huge bon fire to these pigs here. Alcohol, smoke and other drugs filled their nostrils as they came to a stop. At first nobody noticed them, and they really didn't blame them since they had some very loud music playing and not to mention they were to busy having fun with whores and getting stoned, and making such loud noises that Hitomi started to wonder why no one called the police for the huge disturbance, but then she realized why. She nearly forgot that this part of town was abandon. Well either way it didn't matter, because it was time for them to make an entrance. Hitomi looked at her crew before she did anything. The guys had no problem defending themselves that's for sure, but when she looked at Merle she noticed both fear and determination in her eyes. She walked up to her and said. "Merle you know you don't have to do this. I know you're scared." Merle fiercely shook her head and said.  
"No way, Hitomi you told me once that you had made decisions that you knew you had to do even though you didn't like them and that's what I'm doing right now."   
"Merle." Hitomi started but her pink-haired friend cut her off.  
"No Hitomi you're not going to change my mind about this." Hitomi sighed in defeat, she was right she wasn't going to win this verbal argument.   
"Fine just don't get yourself killed out there." Merle smiled in triumph. Merle did know how to defend herself but she was a bit of a scaredy cat though you don't want to make her angry that's one mistake that a guy made who if I recall correctly is still in the hospital.  
"Don't you worry one bit! Those guys won't know what hit them when I'm through with them!" Everyone grinned at Merle's comment. Hitomi smiled and started to get ready when she heard Merle say. "Hitomi, you have really nice eyes, I just hope you have the courage to release them from their prison." That made Hitomi freeze for just a minute, but she just brushed it off. Dilandau looked at Merle.  
"Why did you say that, you know how she hates her eyes why do you think she has never shown them to us before?" Merle just kissed him on the cheek and said.  
"As true as that may be, I think that she's just scared and angry at herself of something besides it must have taken her some strength to show her eyes to that boy in that club you know." Dilandau smiled at her.  
"You're the sweetest gal I'll ever know Merle." She just blushed at that comment. They both didn't say anything else because they knew that Riyu and Leo were watching them. And Riyu was the one to prove it as well by saying.  
"If you two lovebirds are done, we got some asses to kick." Both of them turned crimson red and quickly nodded. They quickly went near Hitomi who was standing near the entrance of the alley. Hitomi then took out a throwing knife and threw square at the source of the music causing it to die off and that pretty much got everyone's attention. Hitomi held her head up high with an unknown pride within her. No one moved as they watch Hitomi and her crew walk into their little party. Then a man emerged from the group of stoned men. Hitomi and her friends recognized him very well. He didn't have a shirt but he wore a black leather vest that was unbuttoned allowing you to see a tattoo. It was a demon holding a head that was detached from its body with blood and flesh dripping for what was left of the neck and of course there was blood puddled around the demon's feet and his fangs were dipped with the blood. He also had black leather pants with big biker boots overlapping some of it. His hair was a rotten and ugly green that rats would just love to get in to. It was cut in anyway he wanted and it was never clean. He smirked at the sight of Hitomi and her party crashers.   
"Well, well long time no see, Shades." Hitomi gave him an unpleased hiss at that name. Ever since they met him he had called her that name for obvious reasons. He did that to all of them. He called Merle Kitten, Dilandau Albino, Riyu Electrics (he works with wires and stuff remember.) and Leo Blondie. And if you can guess that kind of ticked them all off. "As much as it is nice to see you all I'm afraid this party is invitation only, oh but before you all leave have Electrics do something about our music would you, thank you." Well something like that would piss anyone off if they were in Hitomi's shoes (And if their mind has been all messed up as I made Hitomi's).  
"Sorry, but we're not leaving and we are not here to party, well not the way you would think anyway, Scrap." Scrap stick out his lower lip and made a mockingly sad face.   
"Aw, how sad I was hoping you would just leave cause it would only irate my friends here if they were forced to be disturbed of their good time just to drag you out of here." He started saying some more useless junk but Hitomi ignored him, she pulled out one of her throwing knives with her middle finger and her index finger and tossed it straight up in the air. Everyone watched the small blade as it rises up and slowly started it's descend while the light of the fire gleamed off from it. Hitomi caught her the tip of her blade with her thumb and index finger. She didn't have to move any part of her body except for her fingers when she did this; after all she had been using these ever since she got them. But when she first met Scrap she wasn't as skilled with her knives as she is now. Scrap gave her a smug smirk. "So you actually learned how to use them properly now, eh?" Hitomi's answer was her knife flying out of her hand and nearly slicing his ear off. "My, my someone has quite a temper now don't they?"   
"I'm starting to wonder if we should change our minds about beating the crap out of you and just kill you instead!" Hitomi yelled. Scrap fingered his nearly cropped ear and replied.   
"We'll answer that for you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
(Where Van is; 1 hour later)  
  
  
  
  
Van had left the club after they had finished both cleaning and talking about Hitomi. The weather had changed from its original humid and warm condition to a cold moist atmosphere. It really seemed so weird to him that he could learn so much about a girl without really knowing her, but of course that wasn't at all bugging him what was bugging him was the whole mystery of what made Hitomi change the path of her life. Just then it started to rain. That really didn't bother Van since he brought his jacket. Though even if he didn't have his jacket he wouldn't have mind in fact he was glad it came. When it rains his spirit seemed to be either lifted or down and right now it was lifted. Van let a sign of relief out, Folken was going to sleep over at the twins house's for some reason so he was going to be a lone tonight. Then Van heard someone running somewhere. It wasn't long until he saw a figure in the rain. It was obvious that the figure belong to a girl not only that but also this figure seemed to be familiar. As came closer Van came to realize who it was, it was Hitomi. For a minute Van was happy but then he took a closer look at her and it didn't make him happy at all. Her usually clean loose braid was in a mess; her clothes had some rips here and there and her right arm was injured, though he couldn't see her face so that was all the damages that he could list. Van ran up to meet her and when he did he wasn't greeted in a nice way. "Get the hell out of my way you asshole." She screeched as she tried to push him out of the way. But when she did get him out of the way he just reached out and grabbed her by her right arm causing her to scream out in pain.   
"You need to see a doctor now." Van said sternly. Hitomi struggled to pull her arm out of his grasp but the pain was too much for her. She looked up at him which made Van take notice some things like the fact that the left part of her shades was nearly broken off and she had her left eye shut tight then she said.  
"Let me go now."   
"With these injuries, you have better luck fighting a maniac with all of your limbs tied behind your back." He replied. Hitomi didn't have time to deal with crap like this and at the moment she could care less about the pain so she started to yank her arm from his hand. Van noticed that if she didn't stopped that she was going to hurt herself so he grabbed her other arm and said. "Stop it, you're only going to hurt yourself more!" But she didn't stop she kept on pulling, yanking and struggling against him. "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you actually want to hurt yourself or something!" He yelled at her. She didn't answer him she just continued her determination to break free didn't seem to die no matter what Van did. Of course, despite her determination, her energy was running out and Van had taken noticed of it. Soon she stopped struggling completely, her bangs were lapped over her eyes and she was breathing hard, sweat coated her face and most of her exposed skin.   
"Why?" Hitomi whispered. Van looked at her. "Why won't you let me go? Why do you keep me here when I want to go away from here? Why do you care about taking care of my injuries...? Why do you care at all?" She whispered before her body went limp and she went unconscious. Van supported her body with his. Then he checked her arm to see how bad it was. It seemed that she only got stabbed there before they twisted it half an inch. The rest of her exposed skin only had small cuts and scratches nothing big to worry about. Then he checked her face. She only had a small cut near her cheekbone though it wasn't deep enough to make a scar. He slowly took off her shades or what was left of them, I mean if he left them on they might of damaged her eyes. Luckily her eyes hadn't already been damaged, well on the outside for all he knows they were probably damaged under her eyelids. Van carefully slipped one of his arms under her back and the other under her legs then he continued on his way to his home. He hugged Hitomi's form close to him to help keep her warm, as peaceful as the rain is it can get you sick if you're not careful.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Next night)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi woke up to find herself in a dark room and on a warm bed. The first thing she noticed was that her shades were gone. She quickly sat up but she fell back in bed when a pain went spiraling through her body. At first she didn't know why she could be in this much pain but then memories from the fight washed over her, but what she couldn't figure out was how she got here. But before she could wonder on that thought she noticed that she was only wearing her undergarments. She quickly pulled up the blanket up to her chest. She looked around the room for any clues to where she might be but to no avail. She sighed and just stayed there in bed. The room she was in wasn't too bad she supposed even though it was dark some of the lights outside helped. The walls were coated in white paint and there was a bed stand next to her while the dresser was on the side of the wall that had the door. There's was only one window and Hitomi was facing it, it had dark blue curtains that were pulled to the side and there was some plastic vines circled around the metal bar that held the curtains up. The bed she was lying in had two pillows with some quite unique designs that contain the colors red violet, pink, peach, green, blue and yellow. The sheets she was lying on were green and the blanket on top of her was the color of a dark red brown with drawings and designs in them in the color of a sort of peach color. There was a shelf besides the window, which had some books pictures and other ornaments on it. Then she heard someone open a door to another room. She heard more noises like someone dropping something on a solid surface then this someone walking around and doing extra stuff. Then she heard a twist of the doorknob she slowly sat up, careful enough to try and not make any noise because of the pain. She wrapped the blanket around her and she squinted her eyes enough so that they were covered yet she was still able to see. When the door opened the lights were turned on and Hitomi found out who was the one making all of the noise, it was Van. Van's first reaction was. "So you've finally waken up?" He noticed that she had her eyes squinted. "Are the lights too bright?" She didn't bother answering that she just asked.  
"Where are my shades?"   
"They're broken." Hitomi's eyes nearly flew open at that comment.  
"You're kidding." She said in an uncertain voice. Van put his hands in back of his head and said.  
"Nope." They both were engulfed in silence for a minute or two before Van said. "Do you really need those things anyway." Hitomi didn't move but she did answer.  
"If you're asking if I need them for my health then the answer's no but if you're asking if I need them for my mental health then the answer is yes." Then Hitomi remembered something. "By the way why am I only in my under garments?" she asked as she tilted her head his way. Van face's suddenly turned red.  
"Um... Well you see er.... Uh well no wait." He struggled with his words and was shifting his weight rather uncomfortably. As Hitomi watched she felt her lips slowly form into a small smile, he just looked so cute! When Hitomi realized what she was doing she quickly turned away from him and replaced her smile with a firm straight line. Then Van finally got his words in order. "I had to take them off cause they were tattered and torn and in some parts there were pieces of glass and metal. Besides you wouldn't really be comfortable wearing those while you sleeping. And since I don't own any women clothes I couldn't exactly give you anything to wear now could I?"   
"I suppose not, well after a few seconds of babble you finally said that was credible congratulations." Hitomi replied. Then she adjusted her bangs so that she could have them cover her eyes and yet there would be enough room between the strands to see, she was getting tired of squinting. She carefully looked up at Van and then said. "Since I have no real reason to be here I'll be leaving." Van raised an eyebrow.  
"Leaving, you're not exactly in that condition to leave just yet."   
"I can care less." Hitomi declared as she gave Van a lazy yet stubborn look. "Besides that there's really nothing holding me here so it will be easy o just walk away from even if I have to take one of these bed sheets with me just to cover myself." Hitomi added. Van let out a sigh and walked up to Hitomi. This move made Hitomi more self-conscience about herself for some reason.   
"I really wish you didn't say that but what's done is done can't be undone." Then before Hitomi knew it her hands were handcuffed to the metal bed frame.   
"What the hell d-"Hitomi's outraged scream was cut off with Van saying.  
"It's for your own safety, but since you really don't care about that just think of it... like you're... captured." He ended the sentence with a mischief smirk. Of course Hitomi knew Van just said captured to piss her off, and it was working.  
"If you don't." Too late he had already left both the room and the place. 'That fucking bastard if he thinks he can keep me here, he's got another thing coming.'  
  
  
  
  
(A/n)  
  
Hey people, sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated but it's not my fault and if you wanna find out what happen I think I wrote it down in one of the notes in 'Hidden Wings' my other fan fic. Anyway I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter please leave a review for me to tell what you think of it. Also you people better not think that just because Van handcuffed Hitomi to the bed doesn't mean he's gonna do anything "bad" to her, well I might have to think about that but still! Well gotta blaze, bye. 


	6. My Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne people! Listen to me for once!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:My Feelings  
  
  
(Van's Apartment)  
  
  
  
Van looked absent-mindedly out the window of his living room. It had been a while since he had put the handcuffs on Hitomi and she was still kicking and pulling against the metal frame of the bed making so much noise that he was actually surprised that the neighbors didn't come knocking on his door to tell him to stop all the racket. He actually got used to the noise and started to ignore it. Suddenly he started to hum a tune to himself, keeping it in rhythm with all the noises that Hitomi was making. However soon the noises stopped. Van looked at the door that led to Hitomi. 'She must be taking a breath, I would if I did all of that noise.' He thought to himself. Though he kept repeating that to himself however Hitomi wasn't making any noise for what it seemed like 30 minutes. Van carefully got up and tiptoed to the door. He carefully pulled the door opened the door and tried to look at Hitomi's form. Unfortunately it was too dark, he was worried that if she had fallen asleep and he turned on the bright piecing light she would get furious so he had to walk over to the lamp that was on the bed stand using the walls as his guide. He knocked down a few things and was rather worried about that. His hands suddenly reached the bed stand but he knocked something down and it hit his foot, which made him start jumping around and howling like a maniac. He then heard a soft laugh float though the room. Van immediately stopped jumping and reached for the lamp and turned it on. It turned out that Hitomi was still in bed and she was wide-awake, well she would look like that if she didn't have her bangs covering her eyes. Van narrowed his eyes at her and said. "I suppose you find that very amusing don't you." Hitomi didn't say or do anything but judging by the amused smile planted on her face she certainly enjoyed him yelping out in pain. Hitomi despite the fact that she was handcuffed to the bed frame was able to sit up. Through her bangs she looked at Van and said.  
  
"I'd have to say that's what you get when you worry too much about somebody over nothing." She said with a very unique expression. Van did a childish thing and just stuck his tongue out at her. That just made Hitomi to laugh like a mother when her child would tell her that she was going to die because crossed a black cat. Van had to admit though that her laughter sounded like a very nice note that you would hear when an instrument would be playing a solo that would bring people's spirits up. Then Van learned that her laughter was contagious because he then started laughing as well. After awhile he noticed that he was the only one laughing. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at Hitomi, she was just looking at him with an odd look playing on her features.   
  
"What?" Van asked in an embarrassed voice. Hitomi didn't say anything and just lay back down on the bed and turned her back to him though she had to leave her arms in back of her considering the handcuffs. "Isn't that a rather difficult position?" Van asked her. She didn't answer him she just laid there and slept. Van let out a sigh and walked out of the room remembering to turn off the lamp.   
  
  
  
(Naria and Eriya's place)  
  
  
  
The twins had pulled out a mattress and a blanket for Folken to sleep on. He looked at the twins and said. "Man I just got here yesterday and you're already making me sleep on the floor." Both of them just stuck out they tongue's and gave a small giggle or just tossed him a childish look.   
  
"Sorry Folkie but we can't exactly let you sleep in our bed." Eriya said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah you just might take advantage of us." Naria added with a look that resembled an innocent child that was about to cry. Folken gave them both an annoyed look with only made them burst into laughter. Okay now that just made him turn red.   
  
"Aw, you look so cute when you blush!" Eriya squealed. Naria couldn't help but laugh her head off at that comment. Folken was now turning a darker shade of red and it was just getting worse with the twins teasing him.   
  
"Okay, okay, you guys had fun now let me go to bed before I call the cops and tell them that I'm being sexually harassed by a pair of gold and silver twins." Folken said in a baby voice with such large and innocent eyes that both the twins and even he started laughing like mad. They continued laughing until her ribs started to hurt. Eriya wiped away a tear while Naria was on the floor trying to control her laughter and Folken was trying to fight down his laughter by turning on the T.V hoping there was something serious on, he failed.  
  
  
  
(The abandoned subway station)  
  
  
  
  
Merle, Dilandau, Leo, and Riyu where back here licking their wounds. They didn't think that Scrap was going to fight like that, usually they would win all of their fights and they were winning even against this guy, however he did something that none of them would have thought they would.  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if we should change our minds about beating the crap out of you and just kill you instead!" Hitomi yelled. Scrap fingered his nearly cropped ear and replied.   
  
"We'll answer that for you." The moment those words left his tainted lips all of the men that were actually capable of fighting stood up with their weapons ready to fight them. Their weapons were nothing more than metal chains, pipes, metal rods, hammers and other useless junk. The closer they got to the group the more Hitomi and the others were feeling the urge to fight. Even Merle who usually never fights had mischievous grin growing on her face. Then all of Scrap's men charged at them. It didn't matter they were ready. A man with a large pipe swung at Hitomi but before his weapon could hit her she had flipped over his head. When he noticed this he immediately turned around and raised his pipe over his head to try and give a blow to her but Hitomi had caught the pipe before he could do such thing. He gave a grunt and tried to push the pipe down towards Hitomi and it was working, too easily. The man smiled when he noticed that he was overpowering Hitomi. However his confidence then disappeared when he saw her give him an evil smile, his lack of confidence was now replaced with anger. It was just eating at him to see her giving him that mocking smile so he increased his strength in pushing the pipe. Both of them were leaning pretty far back and it seemed like it was hurting Hitomi more than it was him, but suddenly Hitomi was no longer there which caused the man to fall down. Hitomi then appeared behind the man and before he could turn around she put both of her hands together and brought them down on the man's neck leaving him unconscious. Merle was also handling the man she was dealing with. The man whom she was fighting happen to have a chain and every time he would try to whip the thing at her it would always miss because Merle was already out of the way. Her eyes were so amazing the moment the guy released the chain she already knew where it was going to land. However the guy was starting to get fed up with this so he then brought out a second chain, now that made it harder for Merle. Though despite such thing she was still able to dodge them however it didn't last long because when the man had released the first chain Merle was able to dodge but he shot the second chain and it wrapped itself around Merle's arm. The man smiled and pulled the chain bringing Merle to him, she struggled against the chain but all her efforts proved useless. Merle was now standing only three feet away from the man when she started to pull the man towards her instead. The man seemed surprised at first but then it seemed as though he was very amused and allowed himself to be pulled by Merle which was a mistake because the next thing he knew her fist came flying towards his face. The man fell unconscious and the chains fell from Merle's arm. She then started shaking her hand in the air because of the pain.   
  
"I didn't know that punching was going to hurt!" She yelped. Dilandau had heard the comment from Merle and shouted.   
  
"You better get use to it!" Dilandau was up against a guy who had an iron hammer, of course it was larger than normal hammers but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. The man charged at Dilandau swinging his hammer away at him like mad. However despite all of the man's attempts Dilandau pulled a 'Merle' and dodge every single one of his blows. The man then swung for Dilandau's torso but Dilandau had ducked and kicked the man's legs from under him. The hammer slipped from the man's hands and Dilandau caught it while the man was just barely getting up. Dilandau lifted the hammer over his head and whacked the guy on the head and like the others he fell unconscious. Dilandau threw the hammer in the air and watched it do some somersaults in the air before it landed back in his hand. "How interesting." He said before he tossed it over his shoulder to where some of the drunks were, of course it didn't seem to bother any of them, they were too busy apparently. Anyway, Riyu was also handling his opponent pretty well; the dude he was fighting was some guy with a metal rod. At first they were only circling each other waiting for the other to attack. They seemed to be doing nothing but that's for minutes, then the guy got restless and attack Riyu without warning, however, Riyu was ready. The guy gave a downward swing to Riyu but he was able to slip through it, then before the guy was able to give another swing Riyu grabbed the rod. So then it was more of a tug of war match instead of a fight but because of it they were moving around trying to get an advantage to ending the useless little game. Riyu smiled because he had unexpectedly gotten his opponent in a very nice position because behind his opponent was an electric box. So Riyu yanked on the metal object harder making his opponent do the same, Riyu continued to yank on it while his opponent did the same, they kept on yanking, and pulling until Riyu let go. It came as a surprise because the guy was still yanking on it and since Riyu had let it go so quickly the metal rod went flying to the electric box shocking the guy until he was half dead. Riyu had a rather childish smile on his face when he said.  
  
"God I love working with electrical things." Now as for Leo, well he was managing rather well considering he had taken out two of the men already, he would just charge at them and knock the wind out of them, disarm them then knocked them unconscious. More and more men came to try and take on one of the members of the group each attempt failed. Suddenly a cry came from where Scrap was. Everyone turned around to see what it was only to find that Scrap had a kid standing right next to him and he was clutching a fist full of the child's hair. The child couldn't have been more then seven years old, the child's features seemed both girlish and boyish so they didn't know exactly what the gender it was. Judging by the look on the youth's face it had been through such horrible things and it was scared to death. The whole group didn't exactly like the fact that Scrap was doing this to a kid but this had especially affected Hitomi. Her heart cried out in pain seeing the child's suffering. The child reminded her of herself and her brother at the same time. Seeing Hitomi's expression Scrap gave out a menacing laugh.  
  
"It seems that I always have been right about you, Shades, you have a pure heart when it comes to people suffering pains." That statement woke Hitomi up. She started to curse at herself, why must her memories taunt her like this, why now especially when she was fighting one of the men that she despised! Hitomi then found out why Scrap had suddenly made that move because Hitomi then noticed that his men were now surrounding them.   
  
'Damn it!' Hitomi silently cursed. Then the men attack them at full force, Hitomi and her crew were actually managing for a small while until things got chaotic. Not only that but Scrap decided to have a little fun and make the child scream out either by pulling it's hair or smacking the youth which would always distract them making things more difficult. Soon Hitomi, Merle, Dilandau, Riyu and Leo were back into a corner. Hitomi then started thinking about something. 'I guess I have no choice.' She told herself as she let out a sigh. She came closer to her companions and whispered her plan to them. They gave her odd glances and hisses of complaints but she hissed back at them and whispered. "We don't have much choice now do it or do you all wanna die?" When no one answered her she knew that they agreed to do it. Then both Leo and Riyu charged at the men taking some down while the other men started attacking at them. Hitomi sped through the crowd in front of Scrap. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! NOT EVEN I WOULD HAVE GONE THAT LOW! YOU CAN'T FIGHT AT ALL YOU COWARD, YOU JUST USE SNEAKY WAYS TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! HALF OF THESE MEN CAN EASILY OVER POWER YOU I HAVE NO IDEA TO WAY TO BOTHER FOLLOWING YOU! PROVE YOUR STRENGTH AND FIGHT ME!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. That entire message had caught everyone's attention, especially the part about Scrap being weak. Murmurs and whispers suddenly broke out in the crowd of Scrap's men. As for Scrap himself well judging by the look on his face it was so easy to see that he had been insulted and the fact that Hitomi was turning his men against him wasn't something he was pleased with. He immediately shoved the child aside then jumped over to where Hitomi was and drew out a blade.   
  
"I suggest you take all of that back, Shades." Scrap hissed as he pointed the blade towards Hitomi  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should every single bit of it was true." Hitomi replied with a smirk. That didn't in any way make him any happier. He then swung his blade at her and she jumped in the air but instead of flipping over his head she landed on the blade. She was in a unique position, she had one foot in front of the other she that she would have balance and her arms were crossed over her chest while she was a smirk was playing on her lips. Through the shades Scrap could see her eyes looking down on him and he didn't like it one bit. Meanwhile both Merle and Dilandau went to retrieve the kid and since all of Scrap's men were distracted Leo and Riyu were able to sneak away. Scrap then growled at Hitomi and that look on her that was practically mocking him. He hated that look he hated then he said.   
  
"Take back what you've said, Shades, and I might go easy on you." An insane look came across Hitomi's face that sent chills down Scrap's spine.   
  
"Now where's the fun in that?" She jumped off the blade and stood in a fighting stance. Hitomi unconsciously took a quick glance to where the others were; they were slowly making their escape. However, Scrap took notice of that glance and saw Hitomi's friends and the child trying to get away.   
  
"I don't think so! You guys are going to stick around." Scrap yelled in their direction. That had caught all of his men's attention and they immediately saw through Hitomi's plan so they started to charge at them. Hitomi wasn't about to let that happen, she raced through the men, some of them tried to grab or swipe at her but she was quicker than they thought and they only left some small scratches and rips on her clothes. She was able to get through the crowd and block all off Scrap's men from getting to her friends. That gave Merle and the others the cue to get the hell out of there. However everything might have gone well had Scrap decided that he wasn't finish with Hitomi. While Hitomi was racing through the crowd Scrap was hot on her heals. When Hitomi went to block the men Scrap was already charging at her. Because the attack was too quick and unexpected Hitomi had very little time to dodge it she managed but Scrap was able to make a small cut on her cheekbone. Not only that but a guy then charged at Hitomi while she was dodging Scrap's attack, one of Scrap's men who happen to have a knife came charging at Hitomi. She was barely dodging Scrap's attack so she was still in motion but she twisted her body to try and avoid the attack but he got here in the arm. That attack didn't make Hitomi scream, no, she swallowed down the pain but because she was still in motion the man had an advantage and he used it. He quickly started to twist the knife but then Hitomi got her bearing back and kneed the guy in the stomach. Hitomi looked at her arm, the knife was still in it. She grabbed it and pulled it out only letting a small grunt escape from her throat however while she was doing that another guy went to attack her. It happened to be another guy with no weapons what so ever. He came and hurled a punch towards Hitomi's face, but since Hitomi was just taking the knife out of her and didn't notice she had little time to act. Though, by some miracle, she managed to escape the attack being inflicted on her body she was too late the man had broken part of Hitomi's shades. Hitomi for a moment stood there shocked, everyone did. The pieces from the left part of Hitomi's shades fell onto the floor with a shattering sound. However no one could see Hitomi's expression because she was looking down on the piece of her shades. Then she gripped her head like if some violent soul had entered it and looked at the man who had broken her shades. She grabbed a pipe that happened to be behind her and whacked the man on the head; he fell hard unto the ground. Scrap got some sense back into him and attack Hitomi with a downslash. Hitomi blocked it with the pipe however now both she and Scrap were locked together in the block. Merle had seen it all happen and yelled.   
  
"Hitomi!" Hitomi didn't look at her she just said.   
  
"Merle what are you still doing here! Hurry up and leave!"   
  
"But..." Merle's protest was cut off by the look that Hitomi gave. Hitomi left eye was wide open allowing Merle to see the evergreen color of it, not only that but Hitomi's expression had such friendliness and warmth to it. Hitomi smiled at Merle and mouthed.   
  
'Thanks for being a friend.' Then Hitomi returned to her fight. That look she gave Merle gave her the courage to follow Hitomi's orders and something told her that she was going to be all right despite the situation she was in. Merle gave Hitomi a small smile and left.   
  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
  
  
They had handed the child over to the police hoping that they would be able to find its parents. Now all of them were thinking about their leader, just where was she?  
  
  
  
(Van's apartment: Hitomi)  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi turned around the other way when she noticed that Van was gone, the position she was in was practically killing her. She thought back to the fight and let out a groan. Why the hell did she have to pay any attention to that kid? If she didn't then she would still have her shades; well that would also depend if she had bumped into Van. No, if she hadn't paid attention to the kid she would have Scrap in a bloody plump and she would have been out of this town. Hitomi let out an exhausted sigh escape from her dry lips. It didn't matter now she was here and she couldn't do anything that would change the past. However Hitomi smiled when a thought came to mind. She looked at her handcuffs. While she was on her rampage of trying to escape she noticed that the bed frame and some spots that Van should have taken notice of. Though it didn't matter because she was able to slip the metal chain of the handcuffs through and she was free, but she slipped it back in when she heard Van coming back so he wouldn't get suspicious. Hitomi smiled as she slipped her handcuffs through the same spot, she threw the blanket off of her and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it a little bit to see if Van was still up and about. When she noticed that he wasn't around she opened the door wider and went into the room. She looked around the room and was searching for the light switch. Once she found it she turned it on and noticed two rooms that was next to the one that she was in. She opened the first one only to find an empty bedroom. Then Hitomi opened the other one to find that she landed in Van's room. She looked through it and noticed that Van was asleep on his desk. For some reason she felt like something was drawing her to him. She slowly walked towards the sleeping Van and looked at his peaceful face. Then something caught Hitomi's eyes, the key to the handcuffs! Just one problem however, they were dangling from his pocket. Slowly she reached over and grabbed the keys. Then while keeping an eye on Van to see if he would wake up she slowly pulled the keys. When she was almost through she noticed that Van started to stir, her breath was caught in her throat. Van yawned and started to mumble some things and then went back to sleep. Hitomi let out a sigh of relief then she fully pulled the keys out and undid her locks. Finally! She was free of that contraption she then she looked at Van's face. His features were expressing such warmth and kindness it was obvious that he had a lot of friends not only that but he was also handsome who knows maybe he had a girlfriend that was waiting for him at the café shop tomorrow. Hitomi then felt goose bumps on her skin, which reminded her that she needed to put something over her undergarments. She was about to leave when she heard Van mumbling something. "I may not know what happened to you... those years but... I ... care." Those words made Hitomi stop in her tracks, there was this feeling going through her and she didn't know why. She shook her head and whispered.  
  
"He's talking in his sleep not to me." She chastised herself. She was about to continue on when she heard Van say.  
  
"Who said I was asleep?" Hitomi spun around to find that Van was wide-awake and looking at her with a smirk on his face.   
  
  
  
  
(A/n)  
  
  
Hello people once again I apologize for the delay, it actually took me a few hours to type this so I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Damn I'm totally screwing with Hitomi, you people may not understand what I mean cause I'm thinking of the next chapter. Don't ask for detail cause I won't answer anyway better answer some reviews.   
  
Skittles: Thank you for the review I really try, no, not really but still. I'll try to hurry with the other chapter.   
  
Paige: Hope you don't mind if I just shortened your name a bit I'll write in full next time. Anyway thanks for reviewing, don't worry about not noticing my story before most of the things I do are unappreciated here. *Starts crying*  
  
Pryo's girl: Sorry if I misspelled the name, I'll fix it next time. Anyway thanks for the review even though it was short. 


	7. Not This Time

Disclaimer: The Escaflowne characters all belong to someone other than me, the plot though belongs to me. And just so you know this fanfic was not created for profit nor are my other fanfics, so don't be getting any ideas of suing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Not this time.  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to say. She was thinking of all the ways to talk her way out of this or making a plan that mainly based on 'RUN YOU MORON! RUN!' Though she couldn't speak or move her legs, which pretty much destroyed both plans. Then she noticed that Van was looking at her with a very intense stare not only that but his face was burning red. Hitomi felt like hiding under a rock when she found out the reason why. She still was in her undergarments, which were black that stood out against her pale skin. She then got her bearings back and yelled. "I suggest you keep your eyes elsewhere." That woke Van up. He stood up and said.  
  
"I'm amazed you were able to get out, of course that bed is old so I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised." He walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a shirt.   
  
"Not a very good time to start changing." Hitomi commented. However he wasn't changing instead he threw the shirt at Hitomi, which smacked her in the face causing her to get rather angry.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you know better than to throw your laundry at people!" She yelled.   
  
"I would if women wouldn't walk half naked in my room." Van said rather lazily. "Besides a suggestion of putting that shirt on wouldn't hurt, unless you enjoy going around town like that." Mischief was twinkling from his ruby brown eyes. Hitomi was red in the face for a bit but then decided that it probably would be best to put on the shirt. The shirt was black and pretty large considering her size; it covered her up to her thighs. She looked up at Van to find him grinning like an idiot.   
  
"So are you going to do something?" Hitomi asked after a while of absolutely nothing.   
  
"Like what?" Van asked stupidly. Though it seemed that he purposely asked that question. In Hitomi's opinion, it was to make fun of her. Though she wouldn't do what he wanted so she just turned her back to him and said.  
  
"Well if you're not going to do anything I'd best take my leave." Then she immediately rushed out the door and into the other room where the door to freedom was. However before she could even touch the knob two arms wrapped around her waist and jerked her away from the door, of course you should already know that those arms belonged to Van. Hitomi looked at his arms then glanced at his face and said. "You realize how much I hate you now, right?" His grin only grew wider at that comment. Hitomi then began to struggle within Van's grasp but he wouldn't let go.   
  
"Hey calm down will ya? You're going to hurt yourself at this rate." Van warned as she continued her another attempt to escape his grasp.   
  
"Oh would you shut the hell up about that!" She yelled as she shot her leg back and hit him in the knee causing him to fall while dropping her. Hitomi wasted no time in getting up and racing to the door again. However she noticed that her boots were next to the door this time so while opening the door she made a grab for them. Though thinking about it now, she probably shouldn't have done that because Van grabbed her in a position in where you can't exactly move even if you wanted too. "Oh god I hate this!" Hitomi screeched.   
  
"Well it's kind of your own fault so you shouldn't be complaining." Van said in a good nature voice.   
  
"Who was the one who kidnapped me!" Hitomi accused.   
  
"Wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been injured from whatever you were doing." Van answered back. Hitomi did a rather childish thing and just stuck out her tongue. Van just gave a soft chuckle to that. "If I let you go will you for at least one second stay still?"   
  
"For what?" Hitomi questioned.   
  
"To check your injuries." Van answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"And if I refuse?" Hitomi questioned in a more dangerous tone.  
  
"Then I'll have to lock you up again HOWEVER! If you corporate with me on this I'll let you go." Van offered.  
  
"You'll actually let me go just like that?" Hitomi said with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Once I take a look at your wounds check to see if they healed or still need healing I'll either leave them a lone or bandage them and let you go knowing in the very least that you're not going to just drop dead on the street." Van said quickly. Hitomi thought it over a bit, making sure there weren't any loopholes in his words then quickly agreed to it. Van finally let Hitomi out of his grasp and checked the wounds, which weren't much, on Hitomi. She was all healed up. Though during his check up they soon began talking.   
  
"Are you a doctor or something?" Hitomi wondered out loud.   
  
"Nope, just know the basic first-aid." Van answered while looking at her arm where she had been stabbed. "How did you get into this anyway, a fight?"   
  
"Pretty much." Hitomi answered bluntly. Van gave her a quick questioning glance right there before continuing his work. "How the hell were you able to catch up with me all those times?" Hitomi questioned.   
  
"Well I'm not a lazy bum so I can run." Van said rather vaguely. It didn't really satisfy Hitomi so she said.   
  
"So far out of all the people I know in my life I've been able to beat in a race, how is it that you can actually reach me?" Van seemed to be wondering if he should really tell her before he actually did.   
  
"Well if you must know, I was pretty much the athlete in high school, did most of the sports. Some what of the jock, though I wasn't your talkative type." Van answered.   
  
"Why? Jocks usually attract conversation." Hitomi asked.  
  
"Because I was mostly a loner. Didn't talk to anybody besides my family."   
  
"Interesting. Though it seems, with the skills and calmness you got, you're a bit more than a jock." Hitomi commented.   
  
"Might have been the Martial Art lessons." Van said absent-mindedly. Of course it looked like he wanted to just kick himself after a moment of realizing what he said.   
  
"You actually took those?" Hitomi questioned with a somewhat interest.   
  
"Yeah, dad suggested I take them since I had a lack of self-control, I was around ten at the time." Van mumbled.   
  
"Very interesting." Hitomi muttered quietly hoping that Van wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately he did, she didn't know how she knew but Hitomi knew that he was smiling. When the check up was done Van dubbed her free! (An: I hate when I do stuff like that!)   
  
Van gave her, her clothes. He had washed them but he couldn't really sew them to their normal condition. Hitomi quickly changed in the bathroom and started doing her braid when she realized something. Her shades. They were broken now and she couldn't do anything about it, strange, she wasn't thinking about them a minute ago.   
  
However now that they were on her mind she needed something to cover up her eyes. She looked in the mirror of the bathroom.   
  
Her own reflection staring at her in the face. She took noticed of her eyes. She leaned in closer for a better look and noticed something.   
  
She could see something in her eyes.  
  
She could see a glint of something; though it was faint it was burning strong.   
  
However all the things Hitomi hated and feared within her eyes soon covered up the glint.  
  
She stumbled backwards from the mirror landing on the floor. Her heart beating rapidly within her chest.   
  
"Not this time." Hitomi muttered quickly as she stood up from the floor rushed out of the bathroom running past Van and out the door.  
  
Van knew something was wrong and started running after her calling her name, but it wouldn't work with her.  
  
She wouldn't allow herself to ever coming close again to falling within her own eyes; new venom within her soul had emerged.   
  
(Where Mamoru is at)  
  
Mamoru woke up with a start. His heart beating with a white-hot intensity. He looked at top of his self where he had placed Hitomi's necklace only to find the pendent glowing a furious red. It was calling out in screams to someone. Mamoru knew exactly whom it was calling out to but why?  
  
(A/N)  
  
  
Well another chapter of this story. So mysterious in my opinion. I suck at trying to figure people minds out cause I can't even figure mine out. Anyway I noticed I got quite some reviews over some time, which rather shocked me. Time to thanked them.   
  
LOVE WITCH: Thank you so much for reviewing, I think you set off all the reviews here. You know you didn't have review every single chapter, it wasn't that great. Not only that but now you make me feel like I should actually put effort in it and make it come out continuously!!! I pretty much started this fic to prove to my brother I could write, not sure if it worked though.  
  
SAILOR HOPE: You reviewed too! Damn it! Now you're really going to make want to work hard on the story!! Thanks for reviewing though!!   
  
  
SKITTLES: Thanks for reviewing I can always count on you for a review you're what every underdog need in life. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *Starts hugging Skittles practically squeezing the life out of her. *  
  
  
SABINEBALLZ: Thank you for reviewing as well. You really didn't have to give a review for each chapter... but glad you did. THANK YOU!!! 


	8. Trying to Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters. This story is not being made for any profits and considering that I'm just a kid who doesn't even get an allowance it would be pointless to sue. 

Chapter 8: Trying to Understand

Hitomi ran as fast as she could. She turned at every single place she thought she could loose Van with however she still heard his voice following her. She kept running feeling that if she were to stop for one second she would be sucked into a world that would trap and break her. She turned into an alley only to find a dead end. 

"Shit." She whispered. She looked around everywhere. She didn't have much time left, Van was after her and he wouldn't let her go forever after what happened. "Wait. What did happen?" Hitomi questioned. He said that he would let her go after he checked her wounds, right? So what was the big deal. She just happened to run out of the house, so why was he chasing her? Her train of thoughts broke when she heard Van's footsteps getting closer. She didn't know why he was chasing her; all she wanted to do was get away from him. She then spotted a ladder on one side of the building, only problem was that it started 3 feet above her head. She noticed some trash cans to the side. An idea popped inside her head. She jumped on the trash cans and then jumped off of them and grabbed onto the ladder. Her hands grabbed near the bottom step of the ladder so she had to pulled the rest of her body up. Then she quickly climbed the ladder and jumped onto the roof. Of course she risked a lot jumping on the trash cans, since it made noise while she was jumping and now Van would surely find her and do the same thing she did. She heard Van's footsteps approach the alley like she predicted. However she didn't noticed that there were cats in the alley near the trash cans, so when he saw them he immediately thought that it was the cats that were making the noise that and he didn't notice the high ladder. 

"Damnit." Hitomi heard Van mutter. He then ran off trying to search for her. Hitomi let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he hadn't found her. Now all she had to do was wait until Van was out of the couple of streets that would lead her to the abandon subway station. She then sat in the middle of the roof. She just had to wait for a few minutes. 

*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru quickly pulled his jacket over his shirt. He didn't really know why he was doing this because a piece of jewelry started to glow but he knew it had something to do with Hitomi. He grabbed the pendant and stuffed it in his pant pocket. Since he didn't want to wake up his parents he sneaked out through the window. He had to find Hitomi. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi was pretty sure now that Van wasn't anywhere near the streets she needed to go to, to reach the abandon subway station. She climbed down the ladder as much as she could and jumped down. She cautiously looked around at the entrance of the alley to make sure that no one was around. When she noticed that no one was around she raced out of there and down the street hurrying herself. She had to get back to her crew. 

*~*~*~*~*

Van had practically ran everywhere looking for Hitomi. He had to stop to catch his breath. He had no idea where Hitomi was. 

"Where could she have gone?" He wondered out loud. Then a voice in the back of his head whispered. 

'You said that she could leave when you were done checking her wounds didn't you? She finally left and now you're chasing after her.' Van blinked in realization of those words. 

"Yeah but she ran out of there like she saw a ghost or something. I had to know what was going on." He bit back to the voice. 

'Did you care to think that she has other things to do in life. She has that gang doesn't she, perhaps she needed to go see them. Ever think about that?' The voice whispered. Van was starting to get angry at the voice now. 

"Would you shut up!" He yelled at the voice. 

'And would you stop caring about things you shouldn't. The girl's body is healed up so forget about her.' The voice said coolly. 

"I can't!" He yelled. 

'Why is that?' The voice asked. 

"Because I love her!" Van yelled. He realized what he had said. He shook his head thinking that maybe he wasn't thinking right. However no matter what he did he knew it was true. He had fallen in love with Hitomi Kanzaki. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi was getting closer to the station. She was a bit tired from trying to out run Van so she was going at a somewhat slow speed. She then heard someone scream. 

"Because I love her!" At first she thought it was some crazy guy who had a bit too much to drink until she realized that it was Van's voice. She paused for a moment wondering who was he talking to and whom he said he loved. For a fleeting moment she was hoping that it was she who he loved but then she just shook her head. It was only wistful thinking. 

"Moron." She whispered to herself. She continued her way. Tears stung at her eyes, she didn't know why. However she didn't want to be crying so she rubbed her eyes fiercely with her arm. Of course being that she was too busy rubbing her eyes she didn't see the person she about to bumped into. She looked at the person to find her brother. He had landed in a somewhat kneeling position unlike her who remained standing. Facing her brother before was easier because there were people nearly everywhere and she could have easily hid in the crowd. However now that they were alone she could never loose him especially now that most of her energy was drained. She quickly moved around her brother before he got up however before she could take her fifth step her brother had called out her name. 

"Hitomi! Wait!" He yelled. She didn't want to stop however when she remembered that he was the only who she truly believed cared about her, her feet glued themselves to the ground. She turned around and looked at him. She remembered that she didn't have her shades so she leaned her body slightly backwards so that the darkness of the night would be able to shade over her eyes from the light posts and all. They stood there in silence. 

"S'there something you need, Mamoru?" Hitomi asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"Hitomi." Mamoru started. His voice was shaky as if it was on the verge of crying and a nervous breakdown. "What happened 10 years ago? Why did you hate everyone? Why was I the only who was treated with respect by you? Why are you leaving again?" He questioned as he started to walk towards her. Hitomi didn't back away from him; she stood exactly where she was. 

"Mamoru…" Hitomi whispered. That's all she said she didn't answer any of his questions. He grabbed her arms and started to shake her. 

"Why won't you answer me?" He questioned her. She didn't answer him. She could do nothing more than look at him with sympathetic eyes. "Why?!" He yelled once he finally stopped shaking her. 

"Mamoru." Hitomi sighed. "Do you know how it feels to be a person but everyone thinks that you're not. You feel that you shouldn't be in a place that people think you're not real. But then someone says that they believe you and you feel that you're okay. However the damage that was given from the other people had been dealt. Why should someone who was treated as someone who didn't exist treat the rest as if they exist?" Hitomi said as though she was near her own death. She had chosen her path already. How would she know if she would ever get a chance to choose a different path? Mamoru looked at her and let her go. 

"Hitomi.." Mamoru said before Hitomi cut him off. She put her hand on his head and messed up his already messy hair. 

"People don't always choose who they want to be but then things happen and that's the way they end up. People will end up as they're meant to be." Hitomi whispered. 

"But this isn't who you were meant to be." Mamoru said. Hitomi sighed. 

"Perhaps, however how are we suppose to know how people are meant to be." Hitomi simply replied as she stood up. "Now I have to go." She said, as she was about to turn around. However Mamoru stopped her again. 

"Hitomi, if you're going then in the least take this." He said as he pulled out the pendant. Hitomi looked at it and shook her head. 

"Mamoru, I-" She was cut off by Mamoru. 

"Take it!" He yelled as he pressed it in her hand. "If you're going to leave then take it! So at least you wouldn't forget us." He said more calmly this time. He then looked at her and ran off. Hitomi looked at the pendant that he left her and realized why he ran off. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't sneak in his pocket or something and he knew that she wouldn't just throw something that he gave her, especially since it was from their grandmother. Hitomi looked in the direction her brother left in. It wasn't like she wanted to became this in the first place but this was who she was now. She got some insight on things that she most likely would never had gotten had she never gone through what she had. She turned around and walked away with the pendant still in hand. 

"I already know what it's like to travel on both roads. Both can be content and dissatisfying. Both could be loved and hated." Hitomi whispered to herself. She sighed and looked up. "If I want to become the person I want to be then I'll have to make my own, don't I?" She asked to no one. After all her encounters with her brother and Van she realized this. 

*~*~*~*~*

(Abandon Subway Station)

The crew was really depressed at the moment. They had looked everywhere for Hitomi but couldn't find her. They sat glumly in the station wondering what they should do when they heard footsteps echoing on the stairs. They immediately stood up and looked at who was coming. However they saw a very familiar figure coming. When the figure came in the light they all were practically shocked. The figure blinked at them. 

"Hey you guys look like you just saw a ghost." 

"Hitomi!" Everyone shouted as they raced over to her. They surrounded her asking all the questions that was at the top of their heads. Like 'Where have you been?' 'What happened to your clothes?' 'What took you so long?' and the one they were slightly hesitant to ask, 'What happened to your shades?' Of course they had already knew about how her shades nearly broke off and all but they would have thought that she would have found something to immediately replaced them with. Hitomi raised hand up which silenced them. She smiled more to herself than to them. 

"Look before we get into that, I decided that we're going to stay here at least a day or two more before we really leave okay." She said. Everyone looked at each other. What was with the sudden change of decision? Well whatever it was they had decided to follow Hitomi a long time ago and they were going to continue with it. They gave mute nods despite their questions. Hitomi then started to walk to her 'room' and opened the door. However Merle stopped her. 

"Hitomi." She whispered. "Why did you change your mind?" She asked. Hitomi was standing in the doorway when Merle asked. 

"Yeah. What's going on. You wanted to get out of here so badly why are you going to stay more?" Dilandau asked. That question was suppose to make it sound as if he was worried but it sounded more like he was annoyed by her decision. 

"I gotta admit that I would like to know why you're staying here when things seem to be so damn painful." Riyu admitted. 

"Your past isn't really none of any of our business and all but we need to know why you're staying in a place that has people with their reactions from seeing your face." Leo said calmly. Hitomi sighed at hearing all of their questions. She turned around with a somewhat sad smile on her face. 

"I know things our confusing. I know that I wanted to get out of here so badly. I know that things here are so painful and I know about people's reactions to me. However no matter how much angry and grudges I hold I'm also trying to understand why. I'm trying to see why this had to happen or why they had to do this. And I'll see if I can help them understand me too." She replied smoothly. Her crew was somewhat speechless about what she said. This was the first time they got a straight and most insightful thing they had ever heard from her. She smiled at that. "G'night" She muttered as she closed her door. 

(A/N)

I know it's been nearly forever since I had posted and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to okay, it just happened I mean I'm getting manga and I started a manga craze in my school. (Geez why is everybody curious about what you read during class.) Then I had that whole art magnet thing, then the Japanese lessons, then all the moving and fights and, and AH! Let's just say I'm sorry and get it over with geez! Okay now for the reviews.

FIREANGEL: Yeah I know I haven't updated, but I'm doing my best to update all my stories. And I'm glad you like the story. I didn't think that it would attract too many people.

SABINEBALLZ: Thank you so much for the review (all the reviews). What's going to go on between Van and Hitomi is something that only my brain knows. It won't even tell me can you believe it! 

VAN LOVER: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad that you liked it so much and I tried to do this as fast as I could XP.

SKITTLES: Thank you so much! I never felt so happy! I tried on my best on the chapters so I'm really glad you liked them. Yeah I thought that something was needed to end the chapter and then I remembered about Hitomi's eyes and bingo! Just hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 

Okay that's all the reviews. By the way leave a reply to what you think about the chapter.

Sereneblaze


	9. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters, this story is not being made for any sort of profit except to release the crazy thoughts held up in my head.

Chapter 9:Wake Up

Hitomi woke up from her night's slumber. So many things were coursing through her head. Van's voice, her hatred for her eyes, her trying to understand. She gripped her head in pain. It was like a battle. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Hitomi groaned. She stood up and tried to walk out of her room only to end up on her knees on the floor. "Ahh! Damn it! What the hell!" Hitomi yelled. All her feelings she had bottled up long ago were fighting. Her anger, her trust, her compassion, her loneliness in other words everything! Merle started knocking on Hitomi's door after hearing Hitomi scream and trash around.

"Hitomi what's going on?! Come on open the door!" Merle yelled worried. Hitomi had always made sure to lock her dock anyway possible before she went to sleep and today's was no different. Hitomi had too much going on in her head. All her memories and thoughts bombarded her. She couldn't take this. She remembered her pain and how she felt nothing would ever reach. She remembered her times with Van and Mamoru and how she felt like a normal person. Hitomi gasped for air. She straightened herself out only to fall on her back. Her world was spinning right now. Tears started to pour from her eyes. While Merle continued to yell and try to pry Hitomi's door open to find out what was going on with Hitomi. All the males woke up after hearing the noise and rushed over to Merle. 

"What's going on/?" Dilandau asked annoyed while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Merle ignored him and continued trying to pry Hitomi's door open. 

"Merle?" Dilandau questioned when he didn't get his answer. He noticed that her fingers were turning fiery red from all her attempts of opening Hitomi's door. For fear of her safety he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled away from the door. "Merle stop it!" He yelled at her. Merle looked at him angrily and yelled.

"Something's wrong with Hitomi!" Merle yelled as unshed tears filled her eyes. 

"What?" The males questioned in unison. They were answered by hearing Hitomi's screams and her sobs. Back inside Hitomi lied there on the floor sobbing and yelling. She hated this. 

"Why damn it why" She yelled. Everything that happened when she was away from her gang that seemed to have caused her happiness seemed so surreal right now. Everything was, meeting Merle, being saved by Leo, helping Riyu save his sister, fighting with Dilandau, coming back to her town, meeting Van and breaking her shades. The only thing that seemed real was all her pain, being alone, everyone thinking she was dead and running away. "Stop it!" She yelled. She pulled her crying self up and tried to steady herself. She walked over to her door using anything and everything as a crutch to help get there. She undid her lock and opened the door to find everyone there. That did it. More memories of pain coursed through her showing her no mercy of any kind. She screamed at the pain and more tears fell. Her body didn't have the will to support her and she fell. Leo catched her and carried her over to the couch while everyone followed. 

"What's going on?" Riyu asked. 

"Is she going to be alright?" Merle piped in. Leo shushed them with a small look saying his threats. He watched her as she screamed out in pain and as her tears flowed freely her opened eyes. After a moment he then whispered. 

"Everything she had tried to hide and run away from has now caught up to her." Leo's voice was on the verge of both anger and worry. "Damn it." He mumbled. "She should have dealt with them a long time ago." He added. He stood up and faced the crew.

"What do we do?" Merle asked. Her big cerulean eyes filled with sadness. Leo sighed. 

"She as finally woke up to what she hates and loves, now the only thing we can do is get her on some ground, mentally." He replied. He looked at all of them. 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Dilandau yelled being very impatient. 

"If we want her back to her mental state will have to get all of her family and friends." Leo explained as he watched Hitomi in pain. 

(A/N)

This chapter is very short but it's going to change some things a bit. 

FIREANGEL: The whole thing about Van falling in love so quickly thing well I needed that to happen because of something that going to happen very soon. Glad you had liked that chapter and hope you enjoy this one despite it's length. 

Sereneblaze 


End file.
